Fire or Frying Pan
by Inklingandstuff
Summary: AU Friends don't let people return to abuse. Harry is not sure he hasn't left the frying pan for the fire. Start at the end of second year. OOC Snape... Impulsive Sirius and Freed Harry


**A disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling. **

**A group of friend challenged me to improve my writing skills through fanfiction. Our challenge is to turn the character that we drew into Harry's family and Harry must have non-canon challenges. Well, I ended up with Snape. There's plenty of Severitus fics so I've taken family a different direction. **

**Warning to meet my challenge Snape is OOC unless you think this is how he'd act if Harry knew. Harry's issues are plausible but not likely noticed without a true parent/guardian or mentor. **

**Updated for editing purposes**

* * *

"Harry, you're not going back," Hermione demanded. "Ron and his brothers broke you out last summer. I bet that it was their first time in a muggle house. Even clueless wizards realized how messed up your relatives are. A cat flap, Harry! They were feeding you though a cat door. Scratch that, they were starving you. Bars and locks, Harry, oh you can't go back," Hermione ended her rampaging rant. "I've had too much time to think about this," she plotted.

Harry knew there was no stopping Hermione when she got this way. He agreed with her, but How do you solve the Dursley problem. Ron cleared out not wanting to spoil his end of year fun. Ron apologized from a spot Hermione couldn't see during her rant. It was nice for Harry to have his friend back even if she was driving him nuts. Clearing his throat, Harry stated, "Hermione, school ends soon, and I doubt there is anything we can do."

Hermione pulled out two large tomes from her bag. The action was normal for her and still received the same grumbling response. If she had a plan Harry knew books were involved. Hermione started, "This book's on wards and protections. Harry, the only thing I find that would make placing in the Dursley's house enticing is blood wards. If set properly, they help keep your mother's protection strong. This book claims that love is a factor, without it the wards only have a fraction of their possible strength." Hermione frowned at Harry reaction.

"Hermione, there is no way I can force them. Trust me, I've tried."

"Oh, Harry, that is not what I meant. And it's not your fault that your relatives are awful," Hermione explained.

Harry squirmed in his chair under her critical stare. He wondered if Hermione had something crazy planned. After the eventful year Harry still feared getting thrown out of Hogwarts if he stepped out of line. The school was his only safe haven and gratitude for saving Ginny wouldn't last forever.

"Harry, I calculated that one of your mum's distant relatives could hold the wards at the same level if they would care for you. Your Aunt would have been best since she closest but.."

"Hermione, I know what I don't have. My aunt is it."

"You shouldn't trust anything you've learned about your family from your aunt and uncle. They lied about your parents. What else do you think they've withheld?" Hermione stated as she showed off a potion in the other volume. "Stemma familia potion lets you create a large family tree."

"Hermione, I don't think this will work. Mum was muggleborn," Harry stated. Hermione was already pointing to a selection in the text on the potion. The particular variation did not rely on family magic. It was designed to track squibs. "What if I don't want to do this? I don't want to be rejected again. And even if there is anyone to find, it doesn't mean they can be contacted before term ends."

"Harry, you gain nothing without trying," she answered.

"Hermione, give him a break. He loses nothing not trying. I don't want him to have any more pain," Ron complained from his chessboard.

"We can't steal the ingredients for this," Harry commented.

"We don't need to. Professor Sprout has given me permission to collect from the green houses. Besides, this is a simple potion and not restricted like ployjuice," Hermione responded.

* * *

"They're planning something," Professor Snape grumbled at the staff table. The golden trio were huddled at the dining table.

"Severus what's the harm in that. They are children and that is what children do," Albus stated, earning him one of Severus famous glares.

"Those three are nothing but trouble."

"Like you weren't Severus, I recall a time in your youth when…"

Severus interrupted, "I don't want to hear."

Albus did not give his potion master the satisfaction that he too was concerned about the trio. His nerves were wrecked with the quantity of danger they'd seen in last 2 years. Thankfully, they did not share James passion for causing trouble. The three Gryffindors carried the large amount of power the like was last seen in Harry's parent's class. Ms. Granger was the clear top of her class, surpassing every Ravenclaw. The youngest male Weasley was an under achiever, he'd be dangerous if his focus changed. And Harry was a mystery of historic proportions. The boy had faced Voldemort three times and still lives.

* * *

An empty classroom was obtained by the trio. Why should they use moaning Myrtle bathroom when they only need two hours to complete the potion. The boys were content letting Hermione direct the brewing. She tasked them with grinding, dicing and slicing ingredients. So she could spend her time diligently following the text's recipe. When the potion turned amber, Harry stated, "I need to do this last part on my own." If this potion could transplant him, it had to be his choice, not Ron's or Hermione's but his personal decision. He did not have an expectation since he knew his aunt would of pawned him off if possible. His nerves were rotting with anticipation. If the twins idea was feasible, he never agree to this potion. Fred and George's plan could pass the teachers, but never their mother. No, they could not bring Harry home in one of their trunks. Mrs. Weasley would miss greeting him on the platform and the entire batch polyjuice potion was gone. Right now this was his only shot at freedom from the Dursleys.

"No, you…"

"Hermione, let him be… I wouldn't want to know all of my relations," Ron joined in. Hermione stared demanding an explanation until he clarified, "All purebloods are interrelated."

"Harry is a half-blood, Ronald. And we are looking into his muggle side."

Ron reminded him that he could always back out. Harry knew he wasn't a coward, but he wanted what little control was left in his life. While leaving Ron stated, "Hermione, he wants to do this on his own. Let him."

Hermione didn't say anything but waited a moment to see if she would be invited to stay.

Harry was pleased when they finally left the room. It wasn't like he could ruin the finished potion at this point. The only thing left to do was to pour it over the parchment and watch it work. The amber colored liquid was flowed over the tray of prepared poster sized parchment. The latest Quidditch magazine was an attempt to distract himself. The directions were unclear on how long the potion took to work. A trunk with stems and leaves appeared to grow on the flat parchment. Reading wasn't working so he watched the slow process of names appearing. The names of his parents became clear first, James Eugene Potter and Lily Grace Potter nee Evans. Generations of leaves started unfolding everywhere, the Potter side was thinner. Harry decided that the early clarity to the Potter side of the tree was due to their magic. No siblings or close cousins could be found on James side. The symbol guide was great when Harry's mum's illegitimate brother became clear. Harry's tree had shown one of the reason this potion was so important. It shocked Harry that he knew the wizard.

How could Harry confront a wizard that he knew hated him. In clear italics on the leaf closest to his mum was written the name Severus Tobius Snape. Did the potion master even know? Harry did find his way down to the dungeons with the parchment in hand. He was sure it was senseless to try to leaving the frying pan for the fire. He knew that Snape never laid a finger on him, but it did not hold true for the Dursleys. Harry's stomach started mimicking the starving feeling he had last summer. Could he trust the man that once saved him from a cursed broom? Was he opening himself up to rejection and hurt from a man that ridiculed him?

Harry didn't dawdle outside the classroom. His courage would not last if he did not go straight in. The room was filled with older students working on projects or practice. Why did he think that dungeon bat personality would leave a clear room? Harry knew his family tree didn't need a around the school's rumor mill. If the school found out it would be Snape's actions.

Snape looked up from his work when he heard the interruption in the classroom's flow. Every student was staring at Harry Potter, who was clutching an oversized parchment. Why was he standing in his classroom? Rash Gryffindor… "Mr. Potter, explain yourself," sneered Snape.

The boy cringed under everyone's stare. Harry hated being the center of attention. He gulped and said, "A moment of your time, please… I can wait in the hall."

"Very well, but none of your normal antics. I do not tolerate foolishness," ordered the professor.

The stone floor was cold and damp but Harry knew he wouldn't stay if he didn't sit. 'Why did study period have to go on for another half hour?' he wondered. Going to Slytherin territory by himself wasn't Harry's wisest choice. At least the hall was quiet, echoing what few sounds that could be found. Ron and Hermione added to the mix would be a disaster. He didn't even know how Ron would react to the situation. Harry was in an intense internal debate when students started pouring out the classroom. It was just his luck that two of the Slytherins had "accidently" kicked or stepped on him. They're actions had Harry fuming before the potion master called him into the classroom.

"Mr. Potter, I do not care to have my practice hall interrupted. This better be important."

Harry didn't trust himself to respond so he rolled out his parchment. "Sir, can you explain this?" Severus Snape gawked at Harry's family tree. Most trees didn't reveal siblings, so his Lily never found out. He knew the original potion creator was willing to hide parents' secrets, but not that of grandparents. If only she had known, but Severus family ruined that chance.

The potion master was a Slytherin for a reason, and he concocted a scheme. Ten years of serving as Head of House taught him the value of a well thrown fit. Glares, snarls and rage surged through the room, but not a word could be heard. He had no remorse in crying wolf. Why not let the headmaster believe his life was threatened by a student. It was obvious that he was scaring the brat, but Harry had weaseled himself into his life. Severus had found that cursed brooms weren't good for his heart or wardrobe. A sticking charm was applied to keep the child from fleeing. Harry's distress was close to accidental magic levels when Fawkes flared in with the headmaster.

Albus Dumbledor's wand was raised and he appeared decades younger with fire in his eyes. It shocked Harry to see that professor scarier than the potion master. What Dumbledore found was not what he expected. No one's life was at stake. The signal was only for life threatening situations. Harry could see Dumbledore magic rolling off of him when he lowered his wand. "Harry, what has upset your professor," Albus calmly asked. Harry looked for approval before pointing to his family tree. The headmaster was astonished at the information.

"Harry it appears we are observing a reaction of a forced magical binding. Professor Snape has no control of this information. It's not possible for him to answer any questions in this state."

"Can it be broken?" Harry asked.

"It's tricky, but yes, I think it can be done. One only has to find the core meaning of the binding…" Dumbledore rambled trying to explain the complexity of the magic involved. He was so far above Harry that the meaning was lost. The only thing that Harry could catch was the headmaster believed some Prince was responsible for the binding. Harry watched Dumbledore debate the possible core meanings.

All Severus Snape could do was rant and scrutinize the emerald eyes that he wished he could hate. He lifted his spell when he realized the boy struggling. The professor watched Harry try to comprehend him. If only the boy could read him. It was easier when he was the dungeon bat, everyone's most hated professor, expect for a few favored Slytherin.

"Sir, could the core meaning just be family," Harry asked. The comment startled the headmaster but he nodded to Harry.

"The simplest concept is always the first to be overlooked," stated the headmaster as the spell failed.

"There is a chance for your brains yet, Mr. Potter."

"Now Severus, I apologize for not knowing…," tried Dumbledore.

Snape snapped, "Don't insult our intelligence. The Princes hid this for a reason. And Mr. Potter must have an abundance of sheer dumb luck to circumvent that binding. "

Albus halted the Professor with his and stated, "I assume you want Harry."

"No Albus, I'm taking him," demanded Snape.

"Severus, he gets an opinion in this matter. And you shouldn't disrupt his home life. It's been his home for 12 years."

"Sir, it's fine the Dursleys never wanted me anyway," Harry interjected, but the headmaster cut off the rest of his response. He was offended that Professor Dumbledore thought that place was a home. Harry watched the room temperature dropped as the professors started a staring contest. 'What are they thinking,' Harry wondered.

"It's not a home when you need to be broken out. You have blind eyes when it comes to Petunia…"

"Sir..," Harry tried to interrupt.

"Not now Mr. Potter," snarled Snape.

The headmaster specified, "It would be best if everyone believes he still lives with the Dursleys. And you will get all of his belongings."

The professors were annoying Harry Potter. How could they have a conversation as if he was not present? It was pointless and added to his mounting frustrations. Dumbledore had demand that attention be given to things of little importance in Harry eyes. Snape never backed down. Harry acknowledged he had few issues with the potion master's opinions. Was the headmaster blind? The Dursleys were anything but the saints he painted them out to be.

To Harry's disbelief the headmaster gave an uncharacteristic grunt and asked, "Mr. Potter your opinion."

"Polyjuice potion and a few of Uncle Vernon's hairs would make this move simpler. Everything else should only be concerns Professor Snape and myself. We will need to figure it out for ourselves."

"Harry there is no going back after you make this choice. You must be positive this is what you want. I see that it is time for me to leave," Dumbledore stated as his pet phoenix flashed him out of the room.

The student teacher pair held an awkward silence, neither was willing to glance at the other. The curfew warning bell shook Professor Snape out of his thoughts. "Mr. Potter, I do have access to polyjuice but details will be needed for it to work," claimed Snape.

"Tomorrow morning would be best for obtaining the hairs. Aunt Petunia will be at her garden club meeting and Vernon works. Mimicking Uncle Vernon won't be hard. He's always annoyed with me and they never go down to the platform. They don't like magic, so they have never socialized with the other parents..," Harry stated. "Professor, Hermione and Ron must be told something." Snape did not respond to Harry's request. Snape wanted to find out what Harry's thoughts were. Harry continued, "They know about the tree, but they haven't seen it. Hermione will take action against the Dursleys if I have to return. Last summer wasn't great… Will you let me tell them that Dumbledore is making arrangements for another family member? And Uncle Vernon is a cover for my safety?" Harry asked.

"Ashamed of me? Mr. Potter," sneered Snape.

"This last hour has made it clear that I don't know you so it's too soon to tell. The problem is the Weasleys would believe I'd need rescuing again. Please keep the tree, Hermione wouldn't leave it alone if it was in the tower," answered Harry.

"Your plan is acceptable, Mr. Potter," Snape nodded and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to usher him out the door. "Plan to continue this discussion tomorrow evening. Bring your cloak with you."

The professor left Harry shocked by the classroom's door. His brain could not comprehend hope and Snape in the same thought. The wizard had despised Harry since they first met in class. Now this same man was refusing to return him to the Dursleys. The contradiction floored Harry and he had no grasp of his feelings. Why did he look forward to the change instead of fear it?

The schools poltergeist was having fun taunting a few older students allowing Harry to return unnoticed. The commotion completely distracted Professor McGonagall, who was on patrol. The other late students had the fat lady open so she would not recall his entrance. The common room was filled with end of year celebrations in full swing. Even the last of the OWLs and NEWTs were complete. Harry slip up to his dorm room to think.

* * *

'What I expected,' Severus Snape thought when he received a fire call. He invited the headmaster and McGonagall in since there was no stopping them. How could they be protective and miss the boy's home life. Severus thought Dumbledore was acting cowardly attempting to get Professor McGonagall to fight his battle for him. He would not lose the upper hand. The intruders could have the first move.

"Severus, I believe the headmaster is trying to insult me by not explain our need to be in your personal quarters. My apologies," the transfiguration professor stated.

"Minerva, would you care for some tea? Let me explain Albus has found a battle and wittingly trying to get you to fight it for him," smirked Severus.

"Yes, tea would be appropriate. I understand you're forcing him to reveal this battle ground?"

"Of course that is the Slytherin way. We have to wait till he decides to comply. How is the youngest Weasley recovering?" Severus switched topics.

The two professors continued to exchange pleasantries and updates until the headmaster came around. "Minerva, he's taking Harry," Dumbledore chimed in.

The reaction was not what Severus had expected. McGonagall's initial shock vanished with her next sip of tea. She replaced it with a large grin. "This is a large improvement over those awful muggles. They truly are the worst sort imaginable. Albus you won't need to worry about him being spoiled. Severus is young enough to keep up with Harry. It's a wonderful plan," commented Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, it isn't my plan," complained Dumbledore. "He's never cared for James and only criticizes Harry."

"Of course I never cared for James. She was my sister…" Snape snapped.

"Sister?" questioned Minerva. Severus didn't answer until he handed over the family tree. She gave an understanding smile. The Prince family was notorious for controlling and covering things up. This was not the first time she had witnessed their travesties during her tenure. Their treatment of her colleague was never pardonable. They tried to rule him but never claiming him. If it left to Princes, Severus accomplishments would have been forged over to one of his favored cousins. They had no qualms stripping him of anything valuable.

"Albus this relation only make the plan better for Harry. Don't you dare give our boys a hard time," she commanded.

In his heart Albus didn't object, but it offended him not to known before. The knowledge would have saved Severus school years. And if Severus had his sister's support he may never have made such a large mistake. Dumbledore knew the deputy headmistress would attack him if he didn't let this go. If only he didn't care about the control. Albus Dumbledore left the dungeon quarters defeated.

Severus relished Minerva's support and offered help. He always respected her for not showing favoritism. She'd dig deep for the whole picture and was as just as possible. An ally was more than what Severus considered. He knew he had an uphill battle due to his actions. He had pushed Harry as far away as possible. Severus wasn't willing to risk his heart again like he had done with Lily. His thoughts about his sister still cut him to his core. Before McGonagall left, Severus warned her that he might keep her lion out after curfew.

* * *

Harry was uncertain how he managed to sleep with his churning mind. Yesterday revelation was overwhelming but he wasn't willing to share. Thankfully Hermione and Ron missed his return. Neville informed him that Hermione had stormed out of the common room when Ron told her that she was being too nosey. One of the few times that Ron's insensitive nature was a good thing.

That morning students were starting to hunt for miscellaneous items. They only had one more day before the train ride to Kings Crossing. Harry planned to make the most of it. Dudleys rags were sorted as he tried to select the best. Harry claimed he never cared before but he knew that it was a lie. The only things he owned that fit were school uniforms and robes. The weather was too warm for him to wear one of Mrs. Weasley's sweaters. Why did he think there was some place out there that he'd call home?

When the clock struck the next hour, Harry rolled Ron out of bed so they could meet Hermione for breakfast. It was so simple to lure Ron out of bed with food. The boys silently met their friend. Not moments later did her questions start flying.

"Harry, did you…"

"Hermione, I did, Dumbledore is making the arrangements. Someone disguised as my uncle is going to pick me up for safety," Harry responded.

"Can I see the family tree?" She asked when her curiosity got the better of her.

"Sorry it was needed for the arrangements."

"I'm happy for you, Harry."

The subject was not brought up again that day. They watched the graduation and joined in for normal end of year activities. Harry's good nature let him enjoy himself even with all of the unknowns. McGonagall informed him that his late evening meeting was cancelled due to some last minute Head of House duties. In the morning the train would take them to Kings Crossing and Harry knew nothing more.

* * *

**Constructive Criticism is always welcome. I do want to improve.**

**Stemma familia –family pedigree (I'm no master of latin)**

**Sirius will show up and have a major role. PM if you want to consider being a plot guru or beta.**


End file.
